


Mischief

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: The stomping of Eve's boots is never a good sound as Abby soon finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted an Abby fic for a while, so here you are :)

"Abigail Carsen!"

The six year old in question shot her head round in the direction of her mother's raised voice, her eyes wide with panic. "Uh oh," she muttered, turning back round to face Ezekiel, with whom she'd been having an unofficial lock picking lesson. 

"See ya," he nodded before hastily leaving the room. 

"Uncle Zeke!" she cried after him. 

"Sorry kid," he poked his head back round the Annex door, "your mum scares me at the best of times but when I hear _that_  particular voice I know to run far, far away." With that he disappeared again, leaving Abby to face the wrath of Eve. 

 

As the sound of Eve's boots got closer Abby turned around, a sweet smile plastered itself onto her face. "Hi Mommy," she beamed upon seeing Eve. 

"What is this?" Eve asked, ignoring her daughter's innocent expression. 

Abby looked up at the item in Eve's hand. "It's a hairbrush, Mommy."

"And whose hairbrush is it?" she inquired. Abby shrugged. "Abigail, you have been learning the Library's inventory since you were three, I know you know what this is."

The young girl sighed in defeat. "It's Rapunzel's," she mumbled. 

"Right," said Eve, a little more calmly. "And have you been playing with Rapunzel's hairbrush?"

"No," she answered, eyes big and wide just like her father's. 

"Really?" asked Eve, unconvinced. "Then why did I find it out of the display case and why is your doll's hair in it?" 

Abby merely blinked and stood silent for a moment. "Maybe it's your hair?" she winced, referring to the golden strands snaked between the teeth of the brush. 

"Abigail!" Abby winced even more at hearing her full name, Jenkins was the only one who used it regularly, otherwise she knew it meant she was in trouble. "You wanna try that again?!" Eve continued, her eyebrows raised in both disbelief and fury at her daughter's response. 

Seeing the look in her mother's eyes and knowing it was time to come clean, Abby squeezed her eyes shut and sighed once again. "Okay, okay, it was me!" she cried. "I used the brush, I was just trying to braid her hair."

"Abby," Eve said softly, sinking to the floor, kneeling before the young girl. "What were you thinking? You know you're not allowed to play with the artifacts." Looking at the girl's face which was now slightly pink, her eyes brimming with tears and fixed solely on the ground, Eve's own heart panged. "Baby, I don't wanna have to yell at you but if that's what it takes to keep you safe then that's exactly what I'll do," she told her. She wiped the few tears running down Abby's cheeks and brushed her hair back behind her ears, her thick brown locks, curly just like Eve's, having fallen in front of her face. "Now tell me," Eve continued in a soft voice, hands at Abby's hips, "why are you not allowed to play with the artifacts?" 

"Because they're dangerous and I could get hurt," she mumbled, sniffling.

"Exactly. And do you think Mommy and Daddy want you to get hurt?" The little brunette shook her head. "Of course we don't. Abby, we just want you to be safe. We love you. Okay?" Abby nodded and flung her arms around Eve's neck, burrowing her head into the hair that sat at Eve's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Abby's muffled voice whispered into Eve's ear. Eve gave a small smile and returned the hug.

"It's okay baby girl. Just as long as you _promise_  not to mess around with stuff, in here or the Library."

"I promise."

"And no more lies either. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Eve stood up and held a hand out to her daughter. "How about you do Dolly's hair and I do yours?"

"Okay," Abby smiled, her face lighting up again somewhat. As they walked over to the couch in the corner of the room, Eve felt a tug on her hand. "I really am sorry Mommy," Abby said remorsefully.

"I know baby girl." She bent down and kissed Abby's cheek. "Now come on, Daddy's hair getting long, maybe when he gets home we can braid _his_  hair."

"Mommy!" the little girl giggled as Eve laughed with her.  

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
